The present subject matter relates generally to a beverage bottle identification system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a beverage bottle identification system utilizing an identification collar for mating with a bottle neck.
In a busy social setting, people drinking the same brand of beverage often confuse which bottle, cup, or can they were drinking, after placing it down momentarily near or next to another beverage of the same kind. Accidentally picking up and drinking another person's beverage is not only impolite, but also poses a risk of exposure to any contagious medical conditions. Many known systems exist that attempt to solve the problem of beverage identification. However, none of the known systems have made any real impact in the marketplace.
One of the limitations of the known systems is that they are typically not readily available in commercial establishments where they would be best utilized. In order to encourage a commercial establishment to provide a beverage bottle identification system for its customers, it may be beneficial to provide a cost effective identification system that functions as an advertising medium. As an advertising medium, the system may be provided to the commercial establishment by advertisers for use by the customers.
Accordingly, a need exists for a beverage bottle identification system that is easy to use, cost effective and provides an advertising medium.